


What Happens When You Hurt

by FangirlOfPower



Category: Adam Young (Musician) RPF, No Fandom, Original Work, Owl City (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Because he comes back to life., Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Insane!OFC, Insanity, Madness, Minecraft, Multiple Personalities, Multiple Selves, Not Really Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Owl City, Sane!OFC, Songfic, Technically thia is part of te Minecraft Fndom but not really...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:25:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlOfPower/pseuds/FangirlOfPower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or; In which I take Owl City lyrics and turn them on their heds.</p><p>What do yiu do when you killed you friend?<br/>You run. </p><p>Wht does he do when he lives again?<br/>He runs after hou.</p><p>Lyric taken from; Dementia, Hot Air Ballon, I'm Coming After You, Speed of Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens When You Hurt

_This is LOVE_  
Fangirl buried her self in Fanboy's arms. "Ruben, Ruben she's coming…"  
Ruben wraps his arms around hef. "Shh... It's okay. I'm right hrre. Don't worry…"  
"I… I love you, Fanboy."  
"I love you too, Non-Swap"  
_This is WAR_  
Fangirl collapses on her knees nd struggles to keep Madgirl out of her mind. "Fanboy…" She looks up at her Swap. "Run…" She arches her back and yelps in pain.  
"I'm not going to leave you behond, Lode." Ruben hugs his Non-Swap to his chest.  
_It's INSANITY_  
Lode stops struggling in his arms and grins up at him cockily. Madgirl laughs. "Ruben she warned you."  
"Lodie I know." Ruben pushes her away. "Leave her alone."  
Madgirl laughs again. "Why don't you?" She grabs the sword for the table behind het and swings it forward, slashing Ruben across the chest. He yells. Then, for good measure, she stabs him in the stomach. He screams.  
_DEMENTIA_  
'Let me out Madgirl!' Fangirl screams internally.  
Madgirl chuckl and give the reins back to her sane personality. Fangirl drops the sword and hugs Fanboy. "I'm so sorry…" She starts to sob.  
Fanboy takes in one last breath and gets out one last sentence. "I… I love you…" He shudders and is still. Fangirl sobs somemore.  
_You're driving me CRAZY_  
She stands and throws her tjings in backpacks. She write a short note to her friends about why he left and told them not to folow her.  
'What are you doing?' Mad girl asks angrily.  
"Making sure you can't ever hurt my friends again," Fangirl replis. She jumps ontobher horse. "YAW!!!" Chestnut takes off, galloping at full speed.  
_THIS is driving me CRAZY_  
Fangirl sobs into Chestnut's mane, barely keeping Sadgirl at bay. "Goodbye, old life…" Lode whispers. "Hello, new…"  
_This ia LOVE, this is WAR, it's INSANITY_  
_DEMENTIA: You're driving me CRAZY_

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: It's SUPPOSED to say Sadgirl on that one line. She the Depressed!Fangirl side.  
> Of you don't get it, I'm actually writing a story for it. (Wirh much less violence from Madgirl!)


End file.
